


Isadora Merope Riddle

by LuckyBiscutes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Femdom, Isadora Merope Riddle, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Multi, No Horcruxes, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Possessive Tom Riddle, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Teenage Tom Riddle, Threesome - F/F/M, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBiscutes/pseuds/LuckyBiscutes
Summary: What if Tom Riddle was not the only child? Introducing Isadora Merope Riddle, Tom Riddle's older twin sister by 3 minutes. What will happen with this change in time. Read Isadora's life as she goes though changes to becoming a nobody to a somebody and help her younger brother build his regime.This is a poly story between Isadora/Narcissa/Lucius with Dom Isadora.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Narcissa Black Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Isadora Merope Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've been thinking about this book for a while and wished to finally publish it even when I still have other books that I should complet. (I'm sorry about that).  
> I really wanted to make this book as im really tired of reading books about Tom having a sister and her being the complete opposite of him ie: liking dumbledore, supporting muggles/muggleborn, and being 100% a carbon copy of a gryffindor. These types of stories really irk me because there's no character development (not talking about any specific fic either) and I just couldn't handle it. So I decided to make my own tom sister fanfiction.

There inside a small newly built London orphanage were a pair of twins, one small girl with straight inky black hair and charcoal-colored eyes the babies pale face chubby and flushed red from the constant whining and clinging as it grabbed onto their twin brother who seemingly stayed silent their wavy inky black hair and dark brown colored eyes looking at her with a mixture of emotions. Many of the workers cooed at the sight of the beautiful twins however one worker, in particular, could only look at them with slight pity in her brown eyes, her pale skin, and grey hair signifying her old age. 

This lady was Mrs.Cole one of the founders of Wool’s orphanage. She remembered the birth of the twins like the back of her hand. The face of a lady with warts, black eyes, dull and frizzy hair, and sickly pale skin. The woman's name was Merope Riddle, she wasn't a charming lady and was often found begging on the street then finally that day came. The day when she gave birth to the twins that led to her end.

Merope's eyes were alight with such delight as she cried and pushed the babies from her stomach on December 31st, 1926. The happy cries of Merope louder than her babies as she repeated: “They look just like their father, so beautiful, so beautiful!”. Mrs.Cole saw it as a blessing for the children. Merope's breathing had gotten raspy as she cuddled the children in her arms whispering their names “My firstborn” she started with pride looking at the small baby girl In her arms “Her name will be Isadora Merope Riddle” she said then looking at the boy in her arms eyes slightly if not more crazed “Tom Marvolo Riddle” and holding them tighter in an hour she had died with them in her arms right on 12:59 PM

Mrs.Cole shook her head riding of her thoughts and walking up to the cradle, Tom’s stoic face peering at her sister who continued to wine almost surprising as Isadora or Tom never made a noise in their cradle.

She reached out and picked up Isadora who wiggled in her grasp, she felt Tom’s eyes peer at her making her skin crawl. Tom then looked at Isadora and smiled the slightest bit and reached out her hands towards her in want. 

She smiled, Tom and Isadora would be close as they grew up even without a mother.

And she was right, they were close, so extremely so it worried her.

It’s been years since then and now Tom and Isadora are walking and talking as if they were adults, both blessed with intelligence that would make a prodigy cry out in question. She pursed her lips, Tom often held his sister's hand pulling her about, she even once caught the boy staring at her confusingly as he tried pulling her into the boy's bathroom, only to be denied as one of the workers tried explaining to Tom that Boys and Girls used separate potties in the most innocent way. 

Tom seemed to hover over his sister, watching her every move like a hawk, he never allowed other children to play with her. With that behavior followed whispers, and at first, she didn't believe it. The way other kids were calling him ‘Freak” or “Monster”. Tom was simply an overprotective boy who didn't want to lose another relative but then she saw it. 

It was during summer when it happened, she remembered the blazing heat of the sun as she rocked on the rocking chair while watching the kids play outside. Many of them played tag with each other while as usual, Tom sat under a large oak tree with his sister by his side constantly playing in the sand. Then a boy ran up to the duo, his face drowned in sweat as he smiled brightly at Isadora who didn't notice his presence. 

Isadora was considered the prettiest girl in the orphanage and she couldn't blame the kids in the orphanage for thinking so. Isadora could be mistaken as a princess if it weren't for the second hand-me-down clothes that bagged over her figure. Her long black hair was straight and glossy reaching her mid-back. Her face still held her innocence for birth as her round face was paired with soft pink cheeks, wide black doe eyes, and small pink lips. 

The boy has asked a question still looking at Isadora who finally looked at him and tilted her head, but before she could respond she saw Tom’s mouth move bringing the boy's attention towards him instead. The boy frowned and looked back at Isadora, his chest puffing out as he looked down his nose at Tom, mouth moving silently. 

Tom glared harder at the boy, and she felt chills run down her back as she watched the boy scream but nothing came out, and blood gushed from his nose before he fainted. Tom looked back at Isadora who frowned slightly but Tom paid no mind as he raised from his spot and pulled Isadora with him to another location. She didn't know why she didn't yell or scream for Tom to stop as she watched the boy writhing in pain seemingly unnoticed by others but herself. 

Tom truly was a devil in sheep's clothing as he played the ‘overprotective’ brother role over his sister. She had quickly rushed to the boy and bring him inside to clean him up. When she asked one of the other workers to check up on him they pushed the issue aside saying that he probably fainted from the heat, getting a nosebleed in the process. 

She shivered at the memory and looked down at her hands that shook with fear. She’s tried everything to purify Tom, from making him read the bible and drinking saltwater to signing him up for church and even going as far to call an exorcist to cleanse him.

Nothing worked, and more children started getting hurt from him. From his freakiness. 

Maybe that's why Isadora allowed herself to be pulled around by Tom, she was powerless against his sinful ways and could only play the helpless and frail damsel in distress waiting to be saved by the other children who desperately tried helping the girl but only failed. She cried for Isadora silently. She’s tried everything in her power to save the girl from Tom but with every step, she took Tom seemingly pushed her two steps back. 

She separated them into different rooms, Riley Woods, who shared a bedroom with Tom woke up with snakes wrapped around him.  
She paired Billy Stubbs with Isadora in hopes that she would seek help from the boy, Billy’s rabbit was round a day later hanging from the rafters, dead.  
She made Amy and Dennis secretly befriend the silent girl, after a week of steady progress suddenly Amy and Dennis couldn't even look at Isadora as they muttered things about Caves and Tom hurting them if they even thought of her. 

Mrs.Cole smiled weekly as she looked at the old man in front of her, her eyes drinking him in. The man wasn't old but he wasn't young either. He had faint wrinkles decorating his skin and chestnut-colored hair and eyes that were brightened with knowledge. “Would you like anything?” she asked him, making the man smile in return. “No, but thank you for your kind offer” he started and pulled out a stack of papers. “I’m actually here to hear about Isadora and Tom Riddle, you see when they were born they were immediately signed up for an overseas school from family inheritance,” He said. She nodded along to his words, doubt creeping into her mind.

“We do have Isadora and Tom” she hesitated saying Tom’s name and the man must have noticed as she reached out a hand placing it on her knee in a supportive manner making her relax so suddenly. She didn't know why but she felt like she could trust this man with everything. “Can you tell me about them?” she nodded and before she knew it she was telling him everything. 

“Tom, he’s a weird child” she mumbled looking into his eyes once again “Weird things tend to happen around him, he often bullies the other children especially when they try taking Isadora’s attention from him” she licked her lips chest tightening with fear “He’s likes stealing from the other children and always drags Isadora along with him, she doesn't really do anything to stop him when he does something bad, I think she's scared of him too” Dumbledore interrupted “Isadora, does she allow him to do these things?” he asked, making her shake her head quickly “No, definitely not. She’s really gentle but also tries to stop Tom from getting into fights with the other children, she doesn't like confrontation and often reads. She's a learner, she’ll do great, we’ll definitely miss her when she’s gone, but Tom not so much” she laughed heart lifting at the thought of Isadora 

“Will you take me to them?” He asked, making her suddenly get up, “Yes, of course” with that she led him upstairs down the hallway. “Their room should be right here” she mumbled eyes unfocused before Dumbledore’s hand grasp her shoulder, his voice making her sleepy “Their room is right here” he pointed in front of them “Maybe you should go lay down, I can handle the rest” Mrs.Cole nodded and headed downstairs leaving Dumbledore alone.

Dumbledore looked at the hidden door and the magic surrounding it to keep it hidden, powerful especially from someone as young as Tom, he presumed. With Mrs.Cole's thoughts and very detailed events of Tom’s Magic, the boy was in great control of it and used it to hurt others, and that worried him. Maybe he could change the boy and help him look toward the light 

He smiled and knocked on the door and after a while, a little girl opened the door he assumed to be Isadora, she looked up at him before opening the door fully and letting him in. Before he could make 2 steps into the room Tom had pulled Isadora back, behind him, and glared up at him, judging his every move. “I'm professor Dumbledore from a school” Toms magic flared at this. “Don't lie to me” he hissed “Your another ‘doctor’ Mrs.Cole sent to check up on me” he glared harder magic heating up as he continued talking “I didn't do anything to those kids, I'm not some demon” he growled. He narrowed his eyes at the feeling of Tom's magic trying to break him down, to fill his mind with fright. He quickly pushed the compulsion to leave out his mind. “I'm not a doctor, I'm a professor from Hogwarts” School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.” He looked behind Tom noticing that Isadora seemed to look at him her eyes filled with wonder “What you do is called magic, and when every muggle-born turners 11” he took his wand from his holster and flicked it the books on a nearby shelf floating towards them and circling them before going back “They are signed up to go to school to teach them more about magic and to control it” Tom’s magic seemed to calm down but still dance around the room slightly “Show me, show me more magic” Tom demanded, Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and looked back at Tom “You will address me as professor or sir, nothing more” Tom seemed to bristle at this the boys first clenching then releasing “Please— Sir?” Dumbledore nodded and flicked his wand again this time the wardrobe caught fire, bright red and yellow flames burning from the inside and not spreading.

Tom jumped at this and ran to the wardrobe opening it revealing small trinkets, He could feel Toms magic react violently again, “The fire I performed returned stolen or taken things to their original persons” his eyes solely trained on Tom who refused to look back at him “Thievery and bullying are not permitted or tolerated at Hogwarts” He said lowly and took out two Hogwarts letters of and looking back at Isadora who looked at him in awe. He smiled at her and handed her the letters “These are your letters, I'll be your guide and take you—” he was interrupted by Tom again whose voice was now dulled and emotionless “Isadora and I can go to the wizarding world ourselves we do things alone it all the time” he started “Just tell us the way their sir?” Dumbledore pursed his lips but agreed to this and quickly explained the way there before getting one last look at Isadora who peered at the letters with excitement making his heart lift from its precious bitter mood. 

He smiled at her and reached back towards the door to leave “I can't wait for you to join us” . He didn't spare a look at Tom who moved back in front of his sister again, grabbing her hand in a grip that he thought would bruise her. Smiling slightly he left

Isadora sighed and looked back at her hand that was being held by Tom, his hands were much bigger than hers constantly gripping and pulling her to follow him, always with her and helping her find the way when she was too cautious to do so herself. She pursed her lips at the thought. She wanted to be strong like Tom one day, able to defend those she cares about but for now she’ll be a shadow, for now she’ll be tugged into whatever he deems their next mystery.

“That man, when we go to Hogwarts, I want you to stay away from him” is grip tightened and she nodded and tom let go walking to his bed that was on the other side of the room and turned to look at her his powerful subconscious raging with a white fury that almost overthrew her own. She quickly tried calming him down.

“Tom, aren't you excited, we have magic, we finally know what it is that makes us special” she said, her voice dull but she knew her eyes had to be shining as Tom looked up at her, his eyes brightened at the question. Tom smiled only slightly looking at her “Yes, it’s interesting.” he said but his voice lowered as in thought “No doubt our father is in the wizarding world.” he said, making her nod along with his words.

Tom and herself have been looking for their biological father for as long as they could walk and talk, Tom believed that they had to be important or else they wouldn't be so powerful, blessed form the magical goddess Hecate herself. “We’re probably from an important wizarding family too, after all, we do share a gift “Which one? The ability to talk to snake or connounocate through our minds and subconscious” Tom pursed his lips in thought “Maybe the connection with our minds is natural between wizarding twins, so the snake speaking is definitely special, it has to be” She sensed his desperation thought their ‘magical bond’ so she immediately send reassurance back.

“You don't have to worry Tom” she snickered and moved to cover her mouth with her hand as Tom sent a glare her way. Tom stuck her nose up at her, making her smile broaden into a wolfish look. Tom always said when she did that she looked mad. “My poor little Tommy, so worried, big sister is here to help” that made Tom glare harder but the teasing smile slowly forming at his lips let her know that he was also finding this amusing too.

“We should go to that diagon alley place soon, the sooner the more time we’ll have to find ourselves” she nodded to herself and pressed her hands harder to her mouth “Maybe it’ll be revealed that I’m some super mega cool heiress and secretly your my lap dod” Toms magic flared with a brightness and a pillow flew into her face with mock rage. 

She barked with laughter at the pillow that continued knocking into her. Quickly she blocked her face with her arms and the pillow moved to hit her stomach making her let out an ‘oof’ sound and suddenly hands were holding her down onto the bed. “Orrrr,” Tom said pressed on top of her, face twisted into a smugness that could bring a narcissist to shame “ It’ll how that I'm the heir, and that I'm deemed to rule over all” he smiled wickedly his magic once again flaring in self-importance making all the oxygen in her lungs vanish.

She loved it when Tom became this way when he held himself on the top of the pedestal and deemed himself better than all. She smothered in the way he never let any of the harsh words reach him and tainted his ambition of being a ruler, a leader, and when his magic ozzed of utterly devoted confidence. Truly a charismatic and ambitious centerpiece.  
She could only smile in return, wishing and hoping that one day, she’ll be able to be a leader like Tom, to lead beside him and help him build his regime.

“Of course Tom, you’ll be great, no doubt”


End file.
